


Stocking

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2017 [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Christmas isn't supposed to be fun when you're on the run
Relationships: Riley Blue/Will Gorski
Series: Advent Fics 2017 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640
Kudos: 2





	Stocking

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Season 2 but pre-final episode

Riley’s eyes go glassy, squeezed into the back of the caravan that the eight of them have been packed into for the past few weeks while they stay on Whisper’s trail. It’s so strange when they get close to other _homo sensorum_ , physically that is, the way they can practically smell the identity of their emotions drifting across gaps in space and time that seem negligible these days.

It’s early in the morning, early enough that anyone without excitable children is still going to be asleep, so when Riley steps into the living room of the Old Man of Hoy she’s not surprised to find it quiet.

She finds him asleep in his favourite armchair, to his mind, he must be dreaming of her.

“Merry Christmas.” Riley whispers. The room seems to echo her words a thousand times over, till they feel like cacophony in her head.

Somewhere down in Devon, Will reaches for her hand. “You ok?”

He sounds tired, barely awake. The only one of them who’s actually alert is Sun and that’s just because she’s driving. Aminita reads directions in between strangled yawns, perched on a sleeping Nomi’s lap in the passenger seat. Kala has slumped sideways onto Lito’s shoulder, the book she was reading the night before still open in her lap while Capheus is starfished across the back row of seats.

Riley and Will are huddled under the same blanket. She’s been awake for half an hour or so but she’s not really conscious. Every now and then she thinks she catches something of Wolfgang, they all do, but it never holds on long enough for them to get an idea of where he is.

She nods. “I’m in Scotland.”

“Nice?”

“Very.” She squeezes Will’s hand. “Here, I’ll show you.”

Will follows her into the half lit living room of the Old Man of Hoy, and for a moment she’s seeing it through his eyes and her own at the same time, two slightly different images superimposed on each other till the world seems to vibrate with life.

Then everything resolves into a single image and Riley can see again without contracting a headache. Will moves cautiously towards the fireplace, reaching out to touch the bottom of one of the stockings hung there.

“It’s bad luck to feel your presents.”

Will whips round fast and even as Riley starts to laugh she can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knows immediately that it’s alright, because she knows, but his body keeps reacting in fear regardless.

The Old Man of Hoy’s eyes seem to twinkle in the gloom. He fixes them both with a disapproving stare that they can tell he doesn’t quite mean. “Yous got somewhere to be?”

They’re just trying to stay moving, trying to keep their environment nondescript and samey as they can. If they get a chance to pause for a few minutes that evening and wish each other a happy Christmas that will be an unexpected blessing. As one, Will and Riley shake their heads.

“Well, might as well stay for breakfast, eh?”

Riley drops easily into the second armchair, Will folding up onto the arm slowly. They can feel the swaying of the van beneath them, and smell the remnants of last night’s fire floating through the air. It’s a better Christmas than any of them had been anticipating.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
